inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Unhenged
"Unhenged" is the 57th episode of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis After working on a solar system that ends up a disaster due to a mishap with the Gadget Skates, Gadget, as usual, receives an assignment from Chief Quimby: Scientists have been reported disappearing while working on a solar project in Stonehenge, and Gadget must find them. After arriving in an English village, Penny sees several druids. Meanwhile, at a roadside, Gadget comes across a Scotsman named Pete, a M.A.D agent. Pete attempts to trap Gadget in the mud, but his attempt backfires due, as usual, to Brain's interference. After arriving at the village on a penny-farthing, as his Gadgetmobile was “borrowed” earlier on by Pete, Gadget visits an inn where he decides to stay for the night. There, he encounters Pete again and meets one of the solar scientists Dr. Flashpan, who is still yet to be kidnapped. Pete warns everyone about the druids haunting Stonehenge, but Dr. Flashpan doesn't believe it. After leaving the inn, Flashpan gets kidnapped by the druids that Penny saw earlier on. Pete tries to get rid of Gadget again, this time by using a stick of lit dynamite to blow up Gadget’s bed with Gadget himself in it. Fortunately, however, Gadget wasn't even in his room at the precise moment, much to Brain’s relief. Penny then arrives at Stonehenge where the druids have taken Dr. Flashpan, and gets captured shortly after. After getting captured, Penny manages to contact Brain who goes to Stonehenge to rescue her. Whilst on his penny-farthing, Brain crashes into a tent and gets his face covered in shaving cream. Seeing the druids guarding Penny, an idea forms in Brain's head: By pretending to be a mad dog he will scare them away, which he succeeds in doing so. Even though Brain has rescued Penny, they are both still in trouble as the druids have realized they've been tricked. The druids then chase Penny and Brain into a forest. Penny and Brain hide in a tree and then realize that the druids are M.A.D. agents after hearing them mention Dr. Claw. Penny and Brain then decide to settle down for the night and get some sleep. The next morning, Gadget gets up to find the scientists but has difficulty getting ready as his gadgets malfunction as usual. Meanwhile, Penny and Brain spot Dr. Flashpan and the other kidnapped scientists putting the final touches on a huge heat ray weapon. Pete and the other M.A.D. agents have tricked the scientists into thinking that the heat ray was built for a secret government project. It is then brought to Stonehenge. The heat ray is solar powered and M.A.D. intends to use it to melt the Tower of London, and hold London for ransom. After figuring out that they've been tricked, the scientists are tied up, as well as Gadget, after his arrival. Brain frees them while Penny, using her computer book, hacks in to the controls and destroys the weapon. No sooner is the weapon destroyed, then Chief Quimby and the local constabulary arrive in the nick of time to bring the M.A.D. agents into custody, and Quimby offers Gadget his usual congratulations. Trivia *Upon his arrival in England, Gadget hums the British war song "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" while driving through the English countryside. *After "The Infiltration", this is the second episode that takes place in England. *The episode title is a play on the word "unhinged" and is a subtle reference to Stonehenge. Gallery Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-19h15m59s673.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-19h15m53s966.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-19h16m08s070.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-19h16m29s831.jpg|"Thank goodness we used soft water." Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-19h16m34s397.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-19h18m28s609.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-19h18m57s988.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h55m33s902.jpg|"You seem to have over-watered your lawn." Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h55m43s388.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h55m53s680.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h56m12s685.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h55m59s719.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h56m40s049.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h56m23s132.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h58m01s121.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h59m08s097.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-13-20h59m22s490.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes